Willow Smith
by Reckless Fighter
Summary: bella has been an assasin since she was fourteen. she finds it amusing. what will happen when she is supposed to only be in forks for a couple of days on a mission and meets a edward cullen who is just as mysterious as she is.. my first story...
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on my black couch looking up vacation packages when suddenly the phone rang.

Let me explain myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, seventeen years old, and the best assassin in the industry. When I was fourteen years old, I was on the street living as a young orphan. My parents were murdered and I had no living relative left. The industry saw something in me and decided I was to be trained and become one of them. They taught me how to fight, kill people mercilessly, and most importantly trust no one. We have a bag filled with equipment for missions to be completed easier and faster . The bag is filled with: a high-tech laptop that gets signal anywhere, a cell phone that was shaped and sized like a credit card, two thousand dollars in every single type of money around the world, our two black pistols, and a fighting outfit. Oh, I almost forgot. We also need our fast, bulletproof getaway cars. Everybody gets a different type of car. I had received a black 2010 ford mustang with tinted windows and it reached up to three-hundred and fifty miles per hour. It is my pride and joy.

I currently wanted to go Italy or somewhere in Europe. That's when phone rang. "Missy?" my boss asked since your never supposed to give your real name. "Yes, boss. What do you want me to do?" I questioned exited. "Go to Port Angeles. There are four men who live there and hurt young women when they least expect it. We have enrolled you in school in forts high so the police don't get suspicious. One more thing. Keep your emotions masked and trust no one." He said seriously as always. "Yes, I got it." I answered respectfully. "Good. The information is sending now. Bye

Missy." "Bye" I quickly hung up the phone and retrieved my laptop and clicked on the little button which glowed and said` you got a mission.' It told me there license plate numbers, there names, the victims of them, and it also included their personal pictures.

Oh no. I just now thought of school and all the immature spoiled brats that would be likely to be in a high school. They would get a shock when Isabella swan arrived. I will need to change my name for security reasons. Watch out Forks high, Willow Smith is coming to town.

In ten minutes I packed up my small amount of belongings and headed towards my mustang. Once I was in I quickly put my hair up and looked at myself in the rearview mirror. There I saw a 5'4 inch brunette with natural red highlights you could see in the sun and plain brown eyes that were filled with excitement, hate, and a coldness that blocked everyone out. I looked at the clock and realized I needed to get there before tomorrow morning if I wanted to get to school on time.

Seven hours later

I finally reached the 'lovely' town of Forks which by the way was almost all green. I went to where Boss told me I would be staying for the next few days. It was a small two bedroom one bathroom house that was painted a light crème color. It had a red shutters and a black door. I already like this house I thought to myself. I went up to the door. There was a door but no lock. I tried to open it and it was locked. Then I saw a high-tech looking security keypad with a fingerprint reader on it. Yep. This is definitely the house. I chuckled to myself and put my first finger of my right hand onto it. Just after only two seconds It beeped and a green light flickered on. I then took my bags and opened the door to see a gorgeous living room painted an eggshell color with black couches and a variety of red and white decorative pillows.

I wanted to go to sleep since I only had about six hours left I could sleep tonight. I didn't really care what room I slept in, so I just went to the one nearest to me. It was a nice big room with a full sized bed in the corner that had a noticeably comfy comforter on it which was the color black with a red rose design on it. I dumped my stuff on the floor and then changed into my pajamas which consisted of a dark purple tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. I then turned off the lamp, hopped into bed, and went to sleep.

(hey. This is my first story . I would appreciate the help if u want to give it. Bring on the flame if you want….ha ha it would be a help if u could tell me about how to use the communities thingy)

Willow Smith


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the annoying beeping coming from my right. I looked at the clock which read 6:00 am. I lay their for a few minutes thinking of what the day had in schedule for me. Today I had to start school in the rainy town of Forks, but looking on the bright side, I get to complete my mission I was sent here for. I hopped out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom looking forward to the heat of a shower and the comforting strawberry shampoo that came with it.

When I finished, I quickly threw on a plain black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some black chucks. I wanted something comfortable and easy to fight in if necessary. I pulled my hair up in a simple ponytail. I didn't care much for make-up since it would just smear off anyways. I walked down the hallway which had many famous artists work on the walls. I emerged into the kitchen which was painted different shades of white and beige. I didn't know where anything was, so I just went looking in the cabinets for some coffee. It took about two minutes to find it. Yes! Star Bucks coffee. I pulled out a silver thermos from the same cabinet.

Once the coffee was finished, I put it in the thermos and got into my car. I then sped off towards the highway. I found the school. It was a bunch of red brick buildings all clustered together. I wouldn't have noticed it if wasn't for the sign that clearly read, Forks High School. I drove into the lot in front of the office. I quickly got out and went inside escaping the rain that pour down constantly. There sitting at the desk, was a plump, red haired woman wearing a simple purple t-shirt. I walked slowly to her dreading starting school, but thankfully it was only for two more days. "hello. I'm Willow Smith." I said politely. "hello. The new student. Here's your schedule, a map of the school, and a slip you need all of your teachers to sign." she answered kindly. "thank you." I said automatically. "your welcome. Have a nice day." she replied.

I walked back out to the pouring rain then into my mustang. I saw all the other cars and followed them into the appropriate car lot. Wow. All of them were beat up old cars. I mean all of them. Well, to be honest the Volvo was okay, but its still a Volvo and I can win if there ever was a race. Oh well. Forget about that now. Once I was parked far away from the other cars, so no one will be able to ding up the doors. I grabbed the gear which I put in a huge, oversized purse along with a few pencils and a notebook. I looked at my schedule which read, English 101, Trigonometry, Calculus, Chemistry, lunch, Biology, and Gym.

Once in the building, I went to the teachers desk, handed him the slip, and said, "I'm Willow Smith. The new student." I said in a monotone voice seeing as I would have to say that a lot today. " okay. Go sit next to Taylor Reece. Taylor raise your hand." A 5'3 inched girl with dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes, and a smile that clearly said ,I am sweet but at the same time dangerous'. I liked her. She would be a great friend and can clearly defend herself. Perfect. I went down the walkway, pulled out the chair, and sat next to her. She turned her head towards me and spoke. "hey. I'm Taylor but you already know that." she said with a laugh. I smiled to her and replied " yeah. Well Willow if you didn't already know that." she laughed again and said mockingly," well how do you like Forks so far and the constant pouring of rain that comes with it?" I smiled a little then answered sarcastically. "oh its just a big bundle of joy!"

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I headed to trigonometry with my huge bag on my right arm and the oh so familiar cold mask on my face. I handed the slip to the teacher and went to sit next to a short, dark haired girl. As soon as I sat down all she did was talk and rather annoyingly I might add. I could only stand so much. After about ten minutes of this nonsense, I finally yelled out," will you just shut up?!" everyone looked to what the source of the noise was and started cracking up. The girl ran out blushing with tears in her eyes. I chuckled to myself. Wow. These teenagers don't know one thing about the real world. They think everyone's so nice and excepting. Well newsflash it's a dog eat dog world out there. The rest of the classes until lunch went pretty much the same. I walked into the cafeteria searching for an empty table. They were all full except for one next to a table full of pale, dark eyed, inhumanly gorgeous people.

I walked towards the single table and sat down. I pulled out my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a water bottle from the magic Mary Poppins bag. I looked up and saw that the bronze haired man looking directly at me. It was like my shield broke for a second and he saw inside my soul. I quickly maintained my control and looked down. I gathered up my stuff and left going to the biology classroom.

( thanks for the helpful reviews. I hope this is to your liking. Sorry for wait. Will have next chap tomorrow.)

Starting school.


	3. Chapter 3

I left towards biology feeling weak and vulnerable. That wasn't good at all for what I will have to be doing tonight, so I settled my emotions on angry and got over it. I handed my slip to Mr. Banner, yet of course he directed me to sit next to Edward Cullen. So mister-I-can-see-your-soul-with-one-glance has a name. I walked over to him and sat down not looking at him once. I hated him. I hated him so much. He broke my shield no one else has be able to, but I am leaving tomorrow after my mission is finished. This may not seem like a hard mission for an assassin, but I am always willing to go anywhere the job is calling.

The bell rang and Cullen was the first one out. I picked up my bag, and left headed to the office. I entered the room seeing him and got even angrier. I ignored him and marched right up to the counter and dropped the slip in front of Ms. Cope. Then he turned towards me. I looked up to his coal black eyes to see them filled with anger and hate, and mine looking back at them were filled with coldness, anger and also hate for him. He snarled so quietly I could barely hear it. Then stormed out of there fast again. I left to my black mustang, then got into it and left speeding off. I went to the other side of town to my house. Once I arrived, I took the bag I was getting sick of fast, and went to the door. I scanned my finger then went inside. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was finished, I left to my room and put on my fighting outfit. It consisted of, a black tank top, black jeans, and a pair of black converse.

It was only 5:00 pm, so I decided to call Taylor. I looked her up on my computer and got everything about her, down to her last boyfriends. I dialed the number given and she picked up. "hello?" she asked questioningly. "hey Taylor its Willow." I said happily. "oh um. Hi, but how did you get my number?" she asked suspiciously. "I got my resources, but how would you like to go hang out tonight?" I said knowing I was taking a risk. "um. Yeah that would be fun." she replied nervously. "okay. How about we go shopping. I don't like to shop but I need to get some stuff. Then we can grab a bite to eat." I asked laughing on the inside because it sounded like I was asking her out. " um. Okay sure. Will six be okay?" she said. "yeah its fine. I'll see you later. Bye." "bye."

Well I was officially marked as the girl with no common sense what so ever. I mean I had a mission tonight. I was taking a huge risk by telling or rather showing her. Well I needed someone. I mean I don't even have a partner. She will either accept it or be scared of me and tell the cops. Well, I could always go hide back in

Alaska. I looked at the clock which said it was 5:55pm I needed to go get Taylor. I speed to her house. I arrived to a small one story house painted a dark green color. Wow. More green in the greenest place alive.

I honked signaling I was here. I put on my grey, zip-up jacket and waited. She came out from her house wearing a simple outfit of jeans, a blue t-shirt that said save the whales, and a red zip- up on seeing as it stopped raining, finally.

" Hey." she said quietly. "Hello. So were going to go to Port Angeles. Is that okay." I added to be nice. "oh. Yeah that's fine. Wow! You drive fast slow down!" she said looking at the speedometer. I laughed and said "fine. Is this okay?" I said slowing down to ninety seeing as I was going one- twenty. Only. " Better." she said breathless. I turned on the radio and relaxed to my favorite, rock. We reaches the town in an hour thanks to my driving. Usually it would have took four hours. We parked and walked the cluster of shops. We first went to a clothing shop, a book shop for legends, and we finally headed to dinner.

I picked out a little Mexican restaurant. We ate but weren't really talking because of the coldness and hate I had filled my eyes with again. It was almost nine-o-clock, so I had to get ready. Once we were done, I paid then started walking in the wrong direction were nobody was likely to be. We were quiet and largely spaced apart when the four men came around the corner laughing raucously. They passes us and got quiet. I knew they were thinking of a plan to heard us into an alleyway or corner us. Either way they wanted us. I looked back and saw two of them walking slowly about twenty yards away. I also saw Taylor looking frightened because she also noticed it. I turned the corner and there was the other two men walking towards us. I turned again into an alleyway and still Taylor followed. Once I reached the end with Taylor by my side and the guys five feet away, I pulled out my guns out from the back of my pants and shot the first one in the head. The other guys got mad and started coming towards me I punched one in the face then kicked the other in the stomach. Hard. Then to just get it over with I shot the other two in the head also. But there was one more I didn't see not two inches away from Taylor. I quickly aimed and shot him also in the head. What? It was fast and easy. Also a way to know they wont recover and tell of me.

The fight


	4. Chapter 4

I dragged Taylor with me, but she seemed to be in some kind of trance. I took that as an opportunity to call my boss. I dialed the number set in my phone. "speak to me." Boss said in a monotone voice. "Boss I got the job done and finished. Where do I leave to next?" I asked ready for the new job assighnment. I was a little sad to be leaving this small, rainy, green, cold, well scratch that. I'm not sad at alll. "Missy you should take a week off. You stay in Forks for the next week then report back to me." he said authority in his voice. "yes sir. Bye." I said with a mix of happiness and disappointment. He clicked the phone off as I entered my side of the car. I just got in and closed the door, when Taylor went in hysterical mode. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! HELP! HELP! SHES GONNA KILL ME!" I just chuckled to myself and said to the crazy lady next to me," screaming wont help. This car is sound proof also. Oh yeah. Why would I want to kill you? I wanted to be your friend because I thought you were strong enough to handle this but I guess not…." I said with false disappointment. She automatically sat up strait and cried exasperated, "well please explain to me then!"

" Well it all started five years ago. It was a nice overcast day. We were all listening to the radio having a nice drive. Then a bullet went through the windshield hitting my father instantly killing him. I sat there frozen with fear as my mother screamed and tried to right the car seeing as my dad was driving. We rolled and my mother died in a second due to compact. I was a miraculous survivor who had no other living relatives left. I didn't want to go to a foster home so I decided to live on the streets. I was twelve years old at the time. For the next two years I survived by stealing food and water from gas stations and broke into peoples houses when they weren't there so I could takes showers or use the toilet. That's when the industry found me. They decided 'hey. She's seems assassin material, lets take her in'. they gave me a home, fed me, and made me what I have become to this very day." I finished.

"But don't you feel guilty for killing all those people? I know I would. Do you like what you have become?" she asked carefully. "no I don't feel guilty seeing as they are all the bad people so far. Yes I do enjoy what I have become. I love my job and what I do. Its amusing to me." I replied nonchalantly. "is willow even your real name?" she asked. "no. its not. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan." I said not really caring. "oh." she replied. We were quiet all the rest of ten minutes towards her home. As we arrived to her house I said," just think about it okay? Then after a night to sleep on it , see if you want to be my friend or not. Night." I said "night." Taylor replied. I drove off toward home. Once I parked my car and went inside, I got ready for bed and thought about what I did today. As I lay in bed, all I could think about was mysterious Edward Cullen. He was a mystery I would solve by next week. I love a good mystery. I know I should be thinking about how I just spilled my huge secret not even thinking about if she or I would be in danger afterwards, but I couldn't.

The next morning I took a shower, got dressed, then headed to school. I parked next to the lame Volvo. Then went to first period and sat next to Taylor. "hey." I whispered gently. "hey. I was thinking about you know what and decided I would get over it and be your friend." she said slowly. I smiled a small smile then said, "well, do you want to sit with me at lunch or is that to public?" I asked in a good mood. "sure. Can I call you b? I shortened Isabella to Bella and came out with B. so no one would know the difference." she asked." yeah that's cool." the rest of the period went by slow, yet all the other classes until lunch went by fast. I entered the cafeteria and went to my newfound table that was so conveniently next to the Cullen table. As I sat down, Taylor came and sat beside me. I looked over to her and said," what's the gossip about this school I just need to know because I know you are about to burst if you don't tell me." she smiled softly and answered, "well Jessica and her group are annoying, cocky, selfish brats who gossip and start rumors about people. Then there's the Cullen's behind you." she whispered so as they wouldn't hear her.

"they are all adopted to the young doctor ,Carlisle and his wife Esme who is an interior designer. The tall blond, to-die-for girl is Rosalie. She is a senior and is dating Emmet the also tall, burly guy with the brown hair. Then there's Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper. He is the blond guy who is dating Alice. She is the small, black-haired, fairy like girl. Then last but not least, is Edward. The gorgeous bronze haired guy. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are Dr. Cullen's niece and nephew. " she finally finished. Edward looked back at us and did his little crooked smile thing. Oh how much I loved….I mean hated that smile. Yeah I hated him and his hotness. He frustrated me to no end. Oh I will figure you out Edward Cullen. You just wait. That is a promise.

The Secrets Out

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

School ended quickly seeing as I didn't pay attention at all. As I walked outside, I had to pinch myself. It was snowing! How did that happen? Wasn't it just raining earlier?! Oh well forget about that now. I had to solve the case I had just assigned myself, mission: Figure Out Cullen. I saw him about to get in his car when SCREECH!!….Tyler's van was heading my way. Oh no. wait, I could just jump out of the way. Right when I was about to jump, BAM!!… Cullen jumped into me moving me out of the way. Slamming my head to the ground. Ouch! Gosh I appreciate his thoughtfulness, but seriously cant he just be a little more gentle? Then he pushed his hands out and stopped the van with his hands. Well that's one more thing to add to my list, strong and invincible like superman. He looked down at me and asked,

"are you okay?" well at least he was polite. Well I would have asked how he did that if I didn't know better.

"yes. My head hurts a little but thank you anyway." you are never supposed to let them know your on their case or else they'll stop acting that way and try being inconspicuous. I then heard all the screaming and the ambulances. What! Now that's uncalled for. I didn't know if I had any record papers. I could always ditch.

"I'm glad your not seriously hurt. It was good I was standing right there next to you." he said lightly

"me too." the people with the hospital came and got us out from the little area we were stuck in. well not really I just didn't feel like getting up. I stood up and they tried to put me on a stretcher! Ha-ha that's what they think.

"miss, please get on the stretcher. We don't know serious the damage is." one guy in his ugly uniform asked.

'well maybe there is no damage at all. You are all over reacting. I am not going on a stretcher especially if there is a neck brace involved!"

After about five minutes of arguing they finally allowed me to just calmly sit in the back. Told ya. We entered the hospital with them wheeling the stretcher as I sat on it Indian style. It was a lot of fun actually. I saw Edward walking in front of me.

"ha-ha loser! I get to have a free ride!" I shouted to him.

He looked back and started laughing lightly. To add more effect I stuck out my tongue to him. Then we parted directions, as he went left and I went right. We entered the room which held Tyler and I. I had about two minutes between when the ambulance people left and when the nurses came in, in which I was bound to make the great escape. Tyler kept saying sorry when I finally lost it and threw my neck brace at him.

"ow! What the heck!…. I am sooo sorry please don't sew me!!" he cried out. I ran as fast as my fit sexy legs could take me. I ended up crashing into Edward. Crap! There goes my brilliant plan.

"where do you think your going??" he asked with a smirk. Those sparkling eyes danced with humor.

"to the end of the rainbow. I still have yet to find my pot of gold." I said smartly. He gave a little chuckle then threw me over his shoulder and headed back to my designated room. I thrashed, kicked, punched, and even screamed.

"I am calling the cops this is forcing me against my own free will!" he suddenly dropped me on my hospital bed. I didn't even flinch. I am going to repeat what I said earlier seeing as it is true. That loser. He just sat at the end of the room in a uncomfortable looking plum chair. Then a young doctor looking person walked in and there was even the wind flowing threw his blond locks.

"Oh sorry let me shut that." a nurse in a dark blue outfit said as she went to shut the window.

Of course. He came over to me and said," hello I am doctor Carlisle Cullen and you are?" he asked questioningly as there was no name to his little work board. "willow. Willow smith." he smiled a little bit and proceeded to due a head check up. Probably to see if I had a concussion or something weird like that. He touched the spot where it was scraped a tiny bit and said," does this hurt?" "no I already said I am fine and don't need to be in this hospital!" my patients was fried by now. He and Edward did this little frown thing at the same time. Ha-ha I laughed in my head. Once every body left I got my credit card cell phone out and called a taxi. I got my belongings and ran out side to the orange taxi sitting there, I told him to drop me off at the school and there we went. I quickly paid the dude and opened my super hot mustang with my fingerprint Identification. Once home I took a hot shower then got dressed and lay on my comfy bed.

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! I have been out of town and away from computer access! And I had to write about five rough drafts to figure out how I was going to write the chapter. Thank you EdwardCullensluckybite for the tips! And many more in which I am too lazy to name.


	6. Chapter 6

I lay on the bed bored out of my mind when I decided to take a break and read the book I got when I was with Taylor. It was a book that told of the legends from the local Indians. I looked upon the title cold ones, and decided to read it. It told of beautiful, monstrous creatures that drank blood. They were cold as ice, hard as granite, fast like lightning, stronger than cranes, and more gorgeous than a supermodel. A family of them containing five came and said they fed off animal blood, and associated with humans instead of killing them. The Quileute people were still nervous so they decided on a treaty. The cold ones were not allowed on their property and were not allowed to bite a human or else a full out war would develop. They agreed and the rest is history. Slowly everything clicked into place. The Cullens were vampires. Wow that was fast and I am good. Less than a day and I already figured out the case I assigned myself. Did I care? No. I wasn't even scared. It was easy to take in considering I believed in the world called make believe….well only on some things. I quickly went to sleep feeling victorious.

THE NEXT MORNING R.F.

I woke up again to that annoying buzzing coming from the alarm clock. I pulled my gun out from under my pillow and shot it three times until it shut up. All the while barely lifting my head up. I slept in for about another hour before I got up to go school. I took a shower and then taking my sweet time getting ready, I picked out some jeans, my chucks, and a black t-shirt that said, ' why am I late? Some guy broke in and stole nothing but my alarm clock'. I put my hair up in the usual ponytail then headed towards my black motorbike. I forgot I put it in the trunk when I left, so that's why my car felt heavier when driving around turns. I thought to myself.

I quickly went and grabbed my leather jacket and black spy glasses so I could look all cool and such. I quickly hopped onto my motorbike and zoomed towards the place called school. Once there I got out and headed towards my third period class, calculus. I threw the door open, the wind was luckily blowing so I looked totally bad-ass when I took my glasses off and shook my head a little. Everybody was staring which was my intention. I walked slowly to my seat for all the more effect. Once sat, I looked expectantly at the teacher like I actually cared. He seemed to have recovered and went on preaching about all this useless babble. The next period went by as slow as a snail or even slower. If that was possible, I would be rotting in hell by now. I went to the cafeteria and sat down at my usual table next to Taylor. 

"hey b. what's up?" Taylor asked with humor in her eyes for a reason I think I know.

"oh nothing. The usual you know, near death experiences. Stuff like that." I answered nonchalantly. 

She laughed lightly "oh. Like ditching the hospital or like making a grand appearance that made everyone's head explode." she said in a comical way. 

I had to laugh. "how did you know about the emergency room incident." I implored.

" well you know I thought I would wait for you and discuss our plans for the weekend, but no." she said with a smile to let me know she was just kidding around. I looked to my right and saw the Cullen's looking at me some with hatred and some with curiosity. I turned around and said to Taylor, " its starting to get annoying how much everybody stare at me." I said so they would get the not so subtle hint. She giggled as she noticed the same thing as I at the same time. We left towards sixth period and parted ways. I entered biology and sat down next to Edward a.k.a. vampire boy. Once seated I sat down next to him and said," I was about to jump you know." 

He looked at me in honest surprise." what do you mean." he answered inquiringly

"I mean that you were no where near me, yet you found it in your heart to "save" me." I said with hand quotations. 

" I was right next to you. You hit your head pretty hard yesterday I wouldn't be surprised if you thought something that was wasn't true." he said smartly

That was getting me mad, but I kept my cold mask up anyway. " stop lying to my face. I do not think, I know. However you did it, I don't care I am leaving Monday anyway." I said nonchalantly. 

He looked at me in alarm." Monday? Why? You just got here this week."

I raised one eyebrow. " because its none of your business and I want to. Goodbye" the bell just rang. Ha-ha saved by the bell. 

After gym, I picked up Taylor and took her to my house where I was to train her so she may be able to defend herself, in case of an emergency. 

( I am soooo sorry for the delay I had just moved and started a new school and am so behind in homework, so if it takes a few weeks for one chapter I am horribly sorry(again) please give me some suggestions in which way the story shall go since I am brain dead. Thank you )

Wow this chapter may suck. Please tell me your vote….is it good or not??


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once we arrived to my house, I walked up to the finger print reader and did the usual. Taylor and I quickly went inside and then sat on my couch exhausted. Hmm.. I want to go swimming. No. I want to go to a beach! I haven't been to one in ages; not since I killed that nasty drug dealer who sold to kids. Ahh..good memories. That was fun too. He was surprisingly a good fighter. He knocked the guns out from my hands and we had to go hand-to-hand combat. Now that was a fight. Taylor talking anchored me to earth and out of my daydreaming. **_

"_**hey b, what do you want to do now?" she asked me with her kind smile.**_

"_**lets go to the beach." I answered enthusiastically. "where is the nearest one?"**_

"_**oh, La Push, that's near the Quileute reservation. it's really calm and peaceful there."**_

"_**good, I am going to teach you to defend yourself there." I said with a smile **_

"_**oh no. no. no. no" she said with her hands up**_

"_**please, Taylor I am going to leave soon and you can't be defenseless if anyone tries to hurt you like in Port Angeles" I pleaded**_

"_**fine. You got me there, but I'm blaming you if anything happens." she said with mock severity.**_

"_**okay. Lets get dressed!" I exclaimed.**_

_**We ran to my room, well more exact my closet. I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of white and auburn I think it was. I suddenly stopped and turned around fast. Nothing, but I scanned the room and outside the window. There was something up high in the trees. I pulled out one of my switchblades and opened the window. All the while keeping my eye on the target. With a fast fluid like motion I threw the switch blade at him with all I got. He barely managed to dodge it, but he got the point and vanished. I turned around and saw Taylor looking at me weirdly.**_

"_**what?! That dude was spying on me!" I protested**_

"_**that doesn't mean you can just throw a switch blade at him." she said in a reprimanding tone.**_

_**We looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. We walked over to my closet once again. With a swift motion of my hand the closet was swung open. I saw Taylor marveling at the seven wonders of my closet. Purses, belts, shoes, scarves, jewelry, jackets, and hair dye. I picked out my favorite jeans, which had a bit of blood stained on it, a charcoal grey tank top, a pair of red chucks, and a zip up red jacket. I looked over to my right and saw Taylor looking at something completely unacceptable to wear when fighting. A dark, blue v- neck cut mini dress. Come on! I quickly got dressed then picked out her outfit. It consisted of: a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, a green zip up jacket, and some green adidas. I handed it to her, looked at the dress, and slowly shook my head. I think she got my point cause she sighed and got changed. **_

_**We got our bags and then headed out to the car. Once there, I got in and turned on my play list. The song blasted out of it, and pretty soon we were dancing' to Paramore's decoy. I was speeding along the winding roads towards La Push. It was fun just me and my best friend singing and dancing along with the music. Well there is a first for everything. Soon enough we arrived. She was right; it is beautiful and calm here on this beach. Full of a misty fog and very few people, perfect. I led her away from the people and toward a spot where no one was. We put our bags down and faced each other .**_

_**thank you sooo much for the ideas and suggestions. It really did help me out of my writers block. I love all of your ideas even if just pieces of them. Ill try to get as many as I can in the story as possible. Thank you again **_

_**Megan**_

_**Tiffanyh06**_

_**Cullenlover55**_

_**Jakes broken baby bella**_

_**Meg3rose**_

_**Soxmuchxmorexx3**_

_**WeatherwitchX.x.X.**_

_**Love you all**_

_**-reckless fighter**_

_**To the beach.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**We put down our bags and faced each other.**

" **first things first." I said "lets work on punching, blocking, and deception." **

**With my teaching no nonsense face on we got to work. Punching wasn't so hard for her, but in blocking it was a little more difficult 'cause you had to have a quick sense of what's going on around you. Personally I love blocking. **

" **can we please take a break?" she asked still blocking me.**

"**in real life there is no breaks" I sternly told her.**

**After a few moments I stopped and got her a water bottle. She was breathing in little pants. While she drank, I explained the concept of deception.**

"**when you throw your arm towards some one's face, they have a quick idea of where they should block. that's why you need deception. The purpose is to momentarily throw them off guard, but when in a fight, do not use it too much. The reason for that is you don't want them knowing your strategies or what your next move might be. Use it as a secret weapon only rarely. Understand?"**

**She nodded and I showed her an example. Time to get back to work.**

*******************R.F.**************** **

**We packed up our stuff and headed towards my beauty, my 2010 mustang. Yes, I did get it early. Being an assassin has its advantages. I smiled at her. Once at the car, I swiped my finger through the reader. I saw this guy walking toward us. He was tall, dark, had long brown hair, and matching eyes. What does he want? I thought to myself. **

"**hey, my name is Jacob." he held out his hand and I just stared out at the ocean. **

**Then guess what Taylor did? Well read on and find out.**

"**hello. I'm Taylor." then she reached out and shook his hand. They looked into each other's eyes and their expressions read that they thought there was no one else in the world. Ugh. Disgusting. I pulled her back and glared coldly at that dog. In the coldest voice I could muster, which was pretty cold, I told him,**

"**go home. Back to your dog house." then got in the car and sped off.**

**Let me explain. In the book of legends I purchased a few days ago, there was also a legend about werewolves. How could I tell you ask? Well I am pretty good at spotting things that are unordinary. He just had this air about him that shouted werewolf. No! I will not let my best friend end up with this.. This monstrosity. Werewolves are angered very easily and I do not want her dead or worse so brutally hurt she has to die slowly and painfully. Right now I am so angry I'm shaking with rage. Great you probably think I'm one of those dogs now. I am literally seething. **

"**um.. B, are you okay?" Taylor asked me. **

"**no!" I snapped.**

**She got the point and backed off.**

"**who does he think he is! How dare he?!" I yelled.**

"**Jacob?" she asked in a weird voice.**

"**who else! He is bad news! Stay away from him do you hear me?!" she looked at me in shock.**

"**I don't think I can." she whispered weakly.**

**Horrible! They imprinted didn't they! Oh my goddess! Stupid dog! I would kill him were it not for the fact that she's practically a sister to me. Then she would kill me. Wow aren't I in a predicament. First I discover there is a family of vampires in school and I am attracted to one. Then also my best friend imprinted on a werewolf. Well group dating would be a no. I dropped her off and headed home.**

**Once home I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore a pair of designer jeans, a pair of blood red stilettos, a red halter top, and a black leather jacket. I decided I would take a walk around town. Out the door and down the driveway I went. **

**What should I do? I could let them date and stay in love, spy and interview that Jacob dude, or beat the crap out of him. Well, scratch that last one. I don't want to end up in pieces. So I believe number two is in motion! Um.. tomorrow I will start my new mission. Suddenly I heard two pairs of soft footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw two big men giving me disgusting looks. I hate men like them. I turned around and glared at them. **

**One of them snickered at me and said, "hello there baby" in a sickening manor. I walked up to him and slapped him. How dare he. He grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back. That bastard. "no need to be feisty love." he whispered in my ear. I twisted out of his grasp, strait kicked him hard in the stomach. I pulled his head and bashed it into the closest wall which happened to be made out of brick. The other dude came up behind me and pulled me back then proceeded to punch me in the face. I was getting really angry at this point. I heard a car pull up but I didn't care I pulled out my gun and shot both of them multiple times in the heart, arms, legs, stomach and finally the head. I started laughing and said, "that's what you get sick bastards!"**

"**willow!" I heard someone call. I quickly put away my gun and faced….**

**Oh no he didn't!**

**A/N: no offense.. Im really team Jacob! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**


	9. Chapter 9

"willow!" I heard someone yell. I quickly put away my gun and faced…

"Alice?! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. I stepped towards her to try and hide the dead bodies from her sight. She looked horrified. I gave her a blank look and proceeded to move her back towards the Volvo. She kept looking at me in the same expression and replied, "I was shopping when I saw you and decided to say hello."

"well, hello and good bye. You can go home now." I said in a harsh voice. She nodded and got in the car and drove away. Fast. I shook my head at her. Wimp. I left the bodies were they were and decided to walk around some more. I proceeded to break into a closed store seeing as I have yet to see how bloody I ended up being. I walked around the store trying to find a bathroom. I stumbled against a door and then opened it. I searched the wall looking for the light switch. Ah- ha! I found it. I swiftly flicked it on and was happy with what I saw. A bathroom. Quickly I walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. There was a little scrape on my face and some flecks of darkened blood on my shirt. I cleaned up my face then took my shirt off, threw it in the trash can, and buttoned up my jacket against my skin. I smiled I still looked good. Thank god for push up bras! I turned off the light and then exited the building.

Too much time to spare, I thought to myself. I decided to walk back home. I was walking around the corner when I saw the police investigating the bodies. I smiled a little bit, but who called those men? Alice, I hissed. I started running behind the buildings. Dodging each obstacle in the road.

'that stupid, incompetent, little midget!' I shouted in my head. ' how dare she? Its not like she didn't kill anybody in her undead life! If she wasn't already dead, I would kill her! With no regrets either!!'

' how am I stupid enough to get caught?! That has never happened in my three years of work. Why now? Oh yeah, that's right. She is a vampire.' I thought harshly to myself. I was almost home when the Volvo fishtailed around to me. I was angry.

'who do they think they are?' I thought venomously.

I had to immediately slam on the brakes to avoid crashing into the Volvo. Edward and Alice stepped out and walked towards my car. They had the scariest expressions on. Sure I was a little scared, but they didn't need to know that. Edward tried to open my door but my security made that impossible to do with out a fingerprint. I suddenly heard crunching metal and saw my door caving in, whilst he forcefully opened it. I was beyond furious. They hurt my baby. I would kill them if I could. Just about foaming at the mouth I hissed, "you hurt her! I got to kill you!" my glare was blinding.

" just like you did those men?" Alice hissed back.

" they deserved it!" I shouted "do you know what they do to young women?! Well, I do!" I was up in her face.

" that doesn't make it right!" she yelled.

I smirked, "well, actually it does. It makes things a whole lot better." I said in a collected voice.

Their faces were blank, but their eyes betrayed them. I could tell they were at least a little shocked.

"how long?" Edward whispered

I smiled a little smile. " three years since I was fourteen years old. Don't try stopping me, I love my job and I would be pleased if you didn't ruin it for me." I said in my scary voice.

"Isabella! Can't you see that what your doing is wrong? That because of something that happened in your past, you decide to take it out on others!" Edward exclaimed.

I turned around sharply and looked him directly in the eye. "it is none of your business, and my name is willow." I said in a low cold voice.

He didn't back away, "I've killed people too, willow. I know how it feels, it makes you a monster." he said in an ice cold voice.

"here's the difference between you and me, you cant stand hurting others even if they deserved it, whilst I enjoy the thrill of the fight and seeing them suffer." I said equally as cold.

He walked away and shook his head. Then both he and Alice got in the Volvo and sped away. I had about a twenty minute walk home, so I got to work.

'okay being reasonable with myself, I don't enjoy seeing those victims suffer, but the thrill I do. that's why I usually kill them fast with a shot to the head. I know what I said to Edward wasn't all the way true, but how was I going to get him to distance himself from me? I didn't need a distraction, especially a vampire boy distraction. He can get under my façade with only a glance, I hate being vulnerable. It isn't a good thing, it never was. I had made that mistake only once before and I ended up almost killed. I'm serious, I could see the blinding white light. I will not let anyone in ever again, certainly not an indestructible guy either.'

By now I had reached the house. Once I unlocked the door with my fingerprint, I walked in and as soon as I had let my head touch the pillow, I was fast asleep.

Hey, sorry for the delay…again.

Ill explain Isabella's past in either the next chapter or the one after that…


End file.
